prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM42/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM42-Wild Azur finish their open air concert.png|Wild Azur finish their open air concert KKPCALM42-The girls cheering for Aoi in the park.png|The girls cheering for Aoi KKPCALM42-Misaki watches Wild Azur.png|Misaki watches Wild Azur KKPCALM42-Wild Azur visit KiraPati after their concert.png|Wild Azur visit KiraPati after their concert KKPCALM42-Ichika Himari want Aoi's signature.png|Ichika and Himari want Aoi's autograph KKPCALM42-Sonobe is feeling down.png|Sonobe is feeling down KKPCALM42-The others are worried about Sonobe.png|The others are worried about Sonobe KKPCALM42-Sonobe tells the others he'll quit Wild Azur.png|Sonobe tells the others he'll quit Wild Azur KKPCALM42-Aoi Ryuuta Asaka shocked to hear Sonobe's going to quit.png|Aoi, Yokogawa and Asaka are shocked to hear Sonobe is going to quit KKPCALM42-Aoi Misaki at the park.png|Aoi and Misaki at the park KKPCALM42-Aoi talking to Misaki.png|Aoi talking to Misaki KKPCALM42-Aoi busking.png|Aoi busking on a street KKPCALM42-Sonobe invites Aoi to join his band.png|Sonobe invites Aoi to join his band KKPCALM42-Aoi excited to join Sonobe's band.png|Aoi is excited to join Sonobe's band KKPCALM42-Asaka Ryuuta welcoming Aoi as new member.png|Asaka and Yokogawa welcome Aoi as their new band member KKPCALM42-Wild Azur's reaction to their new name.png|Wild Azur's reaction to the band's new name KKPCALM42-Aoi confused after Misaki offers to cancel their concert.png|Aoi is confused after Misaki offers to cancel their concert KKPCALM42-Elisio watching Aoi.png|Elisio watching Aoi KKPCALM42-Ichika Himari Ciel worried about Aoi.png|Ichika, Himari and Ciel are worried about Aoi KKPCALM42-Ichika Himari Ciel wonder how to help Aoi.png|Ichika, Himari and Ciel wonder how to help Aoi KKPCALM42-Ichika looks forward to what she's planning for Aoi.png|Ichika looks forward to what she's planning for Aoi KKPCALM42-Aoi walking home alone.png|Aoi walking home alone KKPCALM42-Akira picked up Aoi.png|Akira picked up Aoi KKPCALM42-Akira winking at Aoi.png|Akira winking at Aoi KKPCALM42-Ciel explains they're having a sleepover.png|Ciel explains that they're having a sleepover KKPCALM42-Mizushima brought Aoi's suitcases.png|Mizushima brought Aoi's suitcases KKPCALM42-Ichika drags Aoi along.png|Ichika drags Aoi along KKPCALM42-Aoi hit with pillow.png|Aoi hit with a pillow KKPCALM42-Aoi pajama armed with pillows.png|Aoi armed with pillows KKPCALM42-Aoi surprised to see Ichika making lion icecream.png|Aoi is surprised to see Ichika making lion icecream KKPCALM42-Aoi eating Ichika's lion icecream.png|Aoi eating Ichika's lion icecream KKPCALM42-Aoi asks what the others would do without sweets.png|Aoi asks the others what they would do without sweets KKPCALM42-Himari Ciel react to Aoi's question.png|Himari and Ciel's reactions to Aoi's question KKPCALM42-Akira Yukari react to Aoi's question.png|Akira and Yukari's reactions to Aoi's question KKPCALM42-Ichika says she would make sweets again.png|Ichika says she would make sweets again KKPCALM42-Aoi argues that's not what she asked.png|Aoi argues that's not what she asked KKPCALM42-Ichika says she wouldn't stop loving sweets.png|Ichika says she wouldn't stop loving sweets KKPCALM42-Aoi surprised by Ichika's answer.png|Aoi is surprised by Ichika's answer KKPCALM42-Aoi realizes the answer to her troubles.png|Aoi realizes it's the answer to her own troubles KKPCALM42-The girls smiling at Aoi.png|The girls smiling at Aoi KKPCALM42-Sleepover.png|Everyone's asleep KKPCALM42-Aoi writing lyrics.png|..except Aoi who is writing a new song KKPCALM42-Aoi cheerfully leaving KiraPati.png|Aoi cheerfully leaving KiraPati the next morning KKPCALM42-Asaka Ryuuta surprised that Aoi wrote a song.png|Asaka and Yokogawa are surprised that Aoi wrote a song KKPCALM42-Aoi tells the others that she doesn't want to give up the band.png|Aoi tells the others that she doesn't want to give up the band KKPCALM42-Sonobe relieved that the band will go on without him.png|Sonobe is relieved that the band will go on without him KKPCALM42-Wild Azur practicing.png|Wild Azur practicing Aoi's song KKPCALM42-Ganache on stage.png|Misaki's band Ganache on stage KKPCALM42-Elisio watching the stage.png|Elisio watching the stage KKPCALM42-Aoi tells Misaki they came to win.png|Aoi tells Misaki they came to win KKPCALM42-Elisio's Metamorphose card.png|Elisio's Metamorphose card KKPCALM42-Elisio as stage magician.png|Elisio as a stage magician KKPCALM42-Elisio turned the audience into nendos.png|Elisio turned the audience into nendos KKPCALM42-Elisio makes the band members disappear.png|Elisio makes the band members disappear KKPCALM42-Elisio made the Cures disappear.png|Elisio even made the other Cures disappear KKPCALM42-Gelato uses her roar attack.png|Gelato uses her roar attack KKPCALM42-Gelato caught in a glass cage.png|Gelato caught in a glass cage KKPCALM42-Gelato's voice is gone.png|Gelato's voice is gone KKPCALM42-Gelato tries to use her roar attack again.png|Gelato tries to use her roar attack again KKPCALM42-Gelato's ice fist shatters against the cage's glass.png|Gelato's ice fist shatters against the cage's glass KKPCALM42-Gelato in the cage.png|Gelato trapped in the cage KKPCALM42-Gelato crying.png|Gelato crying KKPCALM42-Gelato starts to sing her new song.png|Gelato starts to sing her new song KKPCALM42-Elisio is surprised he can still hear Gelato's song.png|Elisio is surprised he can still hear Gelato's song KKPCALM42-Gelato's song breaks the cage's glass.png|Gelato's song breaks the cage's glass KKPCALM42-Gelato breaks free from the cage.png|Gelato breaks free from the cage KKPCALM42-The Cures reappear.png|The other Cures reappear KKPCALM42-The Cures after defeating Elisio.png|The Cures after defeating Elisio KKPCALM42-Aoi greets the audience.png|Aoi greets the audience KKPCALM42-The girls cheering for Wild Azur in the concert hall.png|The girls cheering for Wild Azur KKPCALM42-Aoi's parents appear.png|Aoi's parents came to watch her concert KKPCALM42-Aoi's father says they already have a good heir.png|Aoi's father tells Mizushima they already have a good heir KKPCALM42-Misaki smiles proudly seeing Wild Azur's concert.png|Misaki smiles proudly seeing Wild Azur's concert KKPCALM42-Wild Azur finale.png|Wild Azur finish their concert KKPCALM42-Aoi relieved their concert was a success.png|Aoi is relieved that their concert was a success KKPCALM42-Aoi shouting for joy.png|Aoi shouting for joy KKPCALM42-End card.png|End card Wallpapers Wall kira 42 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM42.png|This episode's other wallpapers Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes